Slices of Life
by Crystal Volcheck
Summary: "You make a life out of what you have, not what you're missing." Come enjoy the Slices of Life, a collection of humanized drabbles and prompts that take place in the Park Avenue series, which does not have to be read to understand, but is highly encouraged. Each drabble can range from 1 sentence to a few paragraphs, cover various genres, and many pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A collection of humanized drabbles and prompts that take place in the Park Avenue series, which does not have to be read to understand, but is highly encouraged. Each entry can range from 1 sentence to a few paragraphs, I'm going to try to include all of the zoo animals, but it's mostly the Penguins and Marlene. Some are episode based and others are just my own headcanons, most of these are also K-T, if any are close to M I'll make a note of it at the beginning.**

**If you'd like to see a specific prompt or drabble I'm accepting requests via PMs or my tumblr ask box, so feel free to send one or even if you just want to say hi, I don't bite.**

**Disclaimer: The Penguins of Madagascar is not mine, nor shall it ever be, and I'm still a dirt poor college student making no profit from this work of fanfiction.**

* * *

**Slices of Life**

**1-20**

_"You make a life out of what you have, not what you're missing." _

_― Kate Morton_

**1) Laughter:**

Each of the Penguins had a distinct laugh, Skipper had a hardy chuckle that rumbled deep in his chest, Kowalski had a tendency to snort which really cemented the nerd image, Rico's was more of a mad cackle, and then there was Private who giggled.

**2) Sweet Tooth:**

It had been pointed out many times to Kowalski that if he didn't over indulge on sweets so often, he wouldn't have to go to the dentist so often.

**3) Cooking (Truth Ache):**

After Private let it slip that Skipper's Monk-fish Surprise tasted like elephant sweat, the leader turned over all cooking to Rico, with the exception of grilling, there was no way he was going to give that up.

**4) Nicknames:**

It was a combination of Skipper always nicknaming everyone and everyone on Park Avenue only knowing the Penguins by their nicknames or last names (Rico was the only exception, although his last name was a mystery) that lead to the great debate of what the Penguins' real names were. It was easy for the most part; James Quinn, Nicolai Kowalski, and Rico Hernandez. However, Skipper was a different case, not even Marlene could get anything but his last name, which was Davis.

**5) Cold:**

Just because they swam, ate fish, and wore black and white on a regular basis didn't mean they enjoyed cold weather. Even in the natural world, you could find penguins in places like Chile and Peru.

**6) Laundry:**

To save some money (and time, the machines where never available at her apartment) Marlene had gotten in to the habit of doing her laundry at the Penguin's apartment. Strangely enough she wasn't bothered by the bloodstained clothes that she'd come across if the guys were in the middle of their own laundry. That would be enough to make most people run, instead, it was the navy blue, white polka dot G-string that she saw Kowalski pull out of the dryer with the rest of his clothes that had her decide that going to a Laundromat wasn't a terrible expense.

**7) Trust:**

Rico was the odd man out when it came to trust, not that he couldn't blame his team. If his appearance wasn't enough to put you on edge, his mile long rap-sheet certainly would.

**8) Family:**

The more Skipper thought about it, the more he began to see that they didn't just come together and make a great team, they actually made a hodgepodge family of some sort. Kowalski easily fell into the role of the older brother who always thinks he knows best, Rico was clearly the middle child who likes to see how far he can go over the line and Private was the little brother who no one wants to accept is growing up. He was left as the father figure, breaking up fights, dishing out punishments, and getting them out of tight situations.

"Oi! I was watching that!"

"You've already seen that episode of Lunacorns 27 times Private; there's a documentary on Quantum Mechanics I've been wanting to see."

"Boring! Evil Dead, remake."

Skipper sighed as the three began to trade insults which sooner or later would turn into fists and cheap shots, just another day with his boys.

**9) Complaints:**

Most of the neighbors had no complaints when it came to the Penguins, unless Kowalski and Rico were doing unauthorized weapons testing.

**10) Technology:**

If you were to ask Kowalski if he cried when he lost his smart phone his answer would be no. If you were to ask anyone else, they would reply that Kowalski cried for three weeks.

**11) Bonding (A Kipper for Skipper):**

Skipper's idea of bonding was a little twisted; Private still had bruises from their last Team Building Week.

**12) Sin:**

Rico had been only thirteen when they put a gun in his hand and another to his temple. The choice was clear, either take a life or have your life taken. The fact the he was still around at 27 showed what his decision had been and for the most part, he had accepted what he had done. Even if he still could not close his eyes without seeing all the faces of the people he had killed and no matter how many lives he had saved he would forever be one of La Sombra del Diablo. The word _sinner_ burned between his shoulder blades serving as a reminder of how far he had fallen.

**13) Weakness (Littlefoot):**

For their third date Skipper took Marlene out for dinner under the stars, it was there she learned that Skipper could play Spanish guitar. If she hadn't fallen for him before then, she was completely head-over-heels for him now. After all, it was her greatest weakness.

**14) Undercover:**

"You're kidding right Skipper?" Kowalski and Rico stared at their leader in horror. An undercover mission at an exotic resort had sounded too good to be true and it was.

"Of course not, now which sounds better, Rico and Nikolai Hernandez or Nikolai and Rico Kowalski?" Skipper was only half-paying attention as he looked over the two files in front of him. "Oh, remind me to book you two love birds the honeymoon suite, it'll really sell your cover." Both men groaned in unison, they had gone through missions in drag and that sounded more appealing now than posing as a newlywed couple on their honeymoon. Or least that was Kowalski's opinion.

**15) Insult:**

Kowalski found himself on the receiving end of Private's insults due to a malfunction of his latest invention, to say the least Private's bite was worse than his bark.

**16) Timeline:**

Just as Rico was pulling the trigger on his first kill, Kowalski was 5000 miles away lighting his first cigarette.

**17) Regret:**

If Kowalski had any regrets, it would be the tattoo he'd gotten in honor of Doris. Though he couldn't even remember getting it, all he could recall was being carried him home that night and even that was fuzzy. Then upon catching Rico's reflection in the mirror, the younger man making his way down to the hall in only a pair of black boxer shorts revealing the stark white bandages wrapped around his torso Kowalski felt sick. He then pressed a hand to his left side, just a few inches above his hip where a small blue dolphin was forever part of his skin. The tattoo was only one of his regrets and it weighed nothing compared to the regret of betraying his best friend.

**18) Temper:**

There were many things Private was known for, cuteness, mini-golf, and being voice of reason, but having a temper certainly wasn't one. Everyone was shocked to discover he was second to Skipper when it came to rage.

**19) Abuse:**

Kowalski had put up with plenty of abuse in his life, from a father that drank too often to the emotional torture brought on by his peers, there was very little he couldn't take.

**20) Traitor (Private and the Winky Factory):**

Everyone had been shocked by Private's attitude towards Rico after returning from a not so successful mission. They didn't think the word 'traitor' was in the younger man's vocabulary.


	2. Chapter 2

**I tried to make this batch a little more lighthearted which just means that the next group will have a few dark ones. Also I will apologize for the not to subtle Kico, but it is my favorite tPoM pairing and I decided to swap Hans/Skipper with Skipper/Marlene and Skipper/Kitka so that's that. Although I will have a few Rico/Julian (there's one in this group) and a few Kowalski/Doris coming up. I have decided on what other pairings I want to throw in to the mix yet.**

**A small disclaimer for #37 Marvel is not mine and I do not make any profit for mentioning them.**

**Slices of Life**

_The truth is you don't know what is going to happen tomorrow. Life is a crazy ride, and nothing is guaranteed._ -_Eminem_

**21) Jealousy:**

For some reason the sight of Julian hanging off Rico always caused Kowalski's stomach to twist with jealousy. It was only made worse when he caught a glimpse of the Party Prince dragging his best friend off to a more secluded area of the club where he then witnessed Julian pull Rico closer for a filthy kiss.

**22) Reserve (Thumb Drive):**

Unlike Marlene, Maurice was more than happy to be a reserve member of the Penguins. It gave him a nice break from having to deal with Julian, not that he didn't love his nephew, it was just that he could be quite a handful.

**23) Haunted:**

Marlene wasn't sure what she was expected when she told the Penguins that she thought her apartment was haunted, other than maybe their hysteric laughter. To her surprise it was only Kowalski who laughed, Rico had made the sign of the cross and muttered a prayer in Spanish, Private had started shaking clutching on to his stuffed unicorn, and Skipper was half-way out the door with C-4 ready to 'Show that specter they meant business.' She really wonder what kind of missions they had been on.

**24) Babysitting**

Melody Jones was in a panic when she noticed she was one kid short, she was even more worried when Marlene told her that she had taken JJ over to the Penguins since she had to go to work and couldn't find her. However Melody's worry faded quickly when she saw how well JJ got along with the group, it seemed that all of the Penguins had natural paternal instincts. She had found herself some new babysitters.

**25) Sore Loser (Penguiner Takes All):**

Turns out that Skipper could be a bit of a sore loser; the rest of team was just hoping Skipper would stop while they were ahead. They had already lost their television to Julian, so much for the prize staying glory and a little swagger in your step.

**26) Debt (The Hidden):**

Rico and Skipper both gave Kowalski a _What the Hell Hero?_ look after hearing him express that he was upset that he wouldn't get the 5 dollars back that Private owed him rather than being upset that Private had been taken by an unknown hostile.

**27) Cheating:**

Rico needed to work on his sleight of hand before they played Stomp the Wombat again, he wasn't sure if Skipper was serious about cheating being a capital crime in Tasmania and would go through with his threat to change the game to Tasmanian rules.

**28) Doodle:**

While waiting for Skipper to ask for options Kowalski would often doodle on his notes and there were normally far more doodles than actual notes and options. Rico once joked that he needed a sketchbook instead of a clipboard.

**29) Noise Pollution:**

For the longest time Skipper was convinced that Julian's music was pure noise pollution, then he opened to the door to Rico's studio and found that he would rather hear Julian's music over Rico's any day.

**30) Bubblegum: **

It was amazing to watch Kowalski work; he could turn what looked like junk and scrap metal in to some highly advanced technology. It was a bit strange though when he turned to Rico and asked for bubble gum, specificity blueberry bubblegum. How that made a plasma saw was something only Kowalski would know.

**32) Chess**

It was odd seeing the Penguins involved in an activity that wasn't violent, or really if it had been Private and Kowalski she would have given it a second thought. However, Marlene had to actually walk out of their apartment and walk back to make she wasn't seeing things. Rico and Skipper were in fact playing chess.

**33) Secrets**

Private didn't feel comfortable about knowing the secrets of everyone on Park Avenue, most of them were their friends after all. Forget Skipper's "Friends are only enemies who haven't attacked you yet." speech, what they were doing was wrong. How on earth did Uncle Nigel live with himself? He couldn't imagine being an actual spy like him.

**34) Beautiful:**

"Hey Rico could you zip me up?" Kowalski asked fiddling with the clasp of his diamond bracelet which actually housed a tracking chip.

"Sure." Rico replied a bit absentmindedly, quickly zipping the back of the Kowalski's shimmering navy blue dress before going back to fixing his cuff links. He always hated undercover missions, particularly ones that involved formal dress.

"What do you think?" he looked over at his partner and felt his mouth go dry, he had seen Kowalski in drag for a mission before but never like this. Instead of the usual blonde wig, he had went with a long dark brown on that was closer to his actual hair color and fell past his shoulders in loose waves. The dress fit perfectly giving illusions to curves and pulled attention to the man's long shapely legs. While the color made his eyes appear even more blue, Rico swallowed thickly.

"You look beautiful."

**35) Dance**

Certain missions required dancing as odd as it seemed, thankfully Skipper could handle anything from the 60s and before, Private had an odd talent for disco which Rico failed miserably at, but strangely enough was exceled in ballet and ballroom dancing. Kowalski on the other hand, just couldn't dance.

**36) Heavyweight**

Skipper liked to think he was still the strongest on the team, claiming that he was all muscle when in reality some of that muscle was starting to go soft. This often resulted in him challenging Rico to spar and then Private to save his bruised ego. It was clear who the real heavyweight on the team was.

**37) Superhero**

"I think Private would be Spiderman." Kowalski stated out of the blue while he, Rico, and Private flipped through comic books, something they didn't indulge in often due to Skipper's ridicule for it.

"What really?" The youngest seemed a bit surprised at first. "Well actually it would fit wouldn't it? You know I could see you as Iron Man." This got a laugh out of Rico.

"Why couldn't I be Tony Stark?" the outcry only got him a pointed glare. "Alright Mr. Know it all, who would I be?"

"Banner or Mr. Fantastic, more Banner though."

"I guess that makes sense." After a moment of thinking it over the scientist seemed satisfied. "You'd be Deadpool then."

"Who's Deadpool?" Private asked instantly, Rico only chuckled and handed his teammate one of his favorite Deadpool comics secretly enjoying how the young man's face paled as he began to read it.

**38) Artist (Rat Fink):**

Considering how well Rico could paint and sculpt it was no surprise he was mastermind behind some of the Penguins' best disguises. He was an artist and everything was a blank canvas in his mind, unfortunately, he could only make someone look the part. Therefore, when Mort went into Rat territory he could only hope that the young kid didn't say anything to blow his cover, but those hopes weren't high.

**39) Show-off (Cooties):**

It had only been three days since Skipper put the Show-Off Jar in to effect and it was already ¾ full thanks to Kowalski, who had also added a good amount to the Swear Jar during those days. But just as he told Rico, just because it was in a different language didn't mean it was okay.

**40) Offensive (Endangerous Species):**

Most of the time you'd hardly notice that Rico had only been in America and speaking English for 12 years but there were times were Rico generally didn't understand what was meant and then there were the times where Rico knew what was meant but pretended not to. Kowalski really hoped that Skipper declaring it was time to get offensive was the second case, because watching Rico hack up a loogie had been really, really gross.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just some warnings and/or explanations for this set of drabbles:**

**47- a deleted scene from Welcome to Park Avenue, contains Kico**

**56- is a continuation of 17 Regret**

**57- is a hint for A Deal With the Devil (Is a Deal with Mr. Tux) and In the Line of Duty**

**Disclaimer: Demons belongs to Imagine Dragons and Kill Everyone belongs to Hollywood Undead, I make no profit from their lyrics.**

* * *

_"It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light". -__Aristotle Onassis _

**41) Confrontation**

Skipper had never imagined that this would be their last fight with Dr. Blowhole, but as he watched nameless CENTRAAL agents carry out four body bags he wished that he could fight Blowhole one last time. While still silently cursing Hans for taking the shot that brought the mad scientist down before Blowhole had killed him along with his boys.

**42) Soul**

Private wasn't very religious, far more than Kowalski and just a bit more than Skipper, but nothing close to Rico. Which lead to an interesting conversation with the weapons expert over whether or not his work as Mr. Tux had condemned his soul to Hell, it was the first time Private saw Rico in a whole different light. It seemed like Rico had been blessed with soul, something that he would never really know.

**43) Determination**

In Doris's mind was something endearing about Kowalski's determination in asking for her number, maybe one day she'd ask him for a date in exchange. After all the only thing she thought was more appealing than Kowalski's determination, was how easily he got flustered.

**44) Blood**

Living in the same neighborhood of the Penguins guaranteed that you would develop a tolerance to the sight of blood, especially the sight of them coming back from a mission.

**45) Privacy**

Maybe it was a result of Kowalski, Rico, and Skipper knowing each other for so long, but the lack of privacy in the apartment was rather unsettling to Private.

**46) Concealed Weapon**

"It's only dinner with my parents, there is no need for you to go all commando and hide knives and guns in your pants!" Marlene could feel the migraine starting and began to regret mentioning Skipper to her mother on the phone.

"Don't ridiculous Marlene; the only weapon in my pants is a weapon of mass destruction." Skipper chuckled as the brunette groaned slapping a hand to her forehead in frustration and walked away. Giving him the opportunity to tuck his favorite gun into the holster that was well hidden by his suit jacket.

**47) Welcome to Park Avenue (Missing Scene)**

"Looks like there won't be any interference from the music." Kowalski's voice was clear in Rico's ear and it was only a few minutes until the scientist came out from behind the bar. "You can cut the music."

"Not yet." Rico chuckled coming down from the DJ booth, but not before switching the song, to join this partner on the dance floor, swaying a bit in his step trying to entice Kowalski in to dancing, after all work and no play made Jack a dull boy. Besides there was no one else around to see that Kowalski couldn't dance to save his live.

"You know I can't dance and we really should be working." A blush blossomed across Kowalski's face, as Rico got a bit too close for comfort and grabbed his hand.

_When you feel my heat/Look into my eyes/It's where my demons hide/It's where my demons hide_

The song was a little fast to really slow dance and Kowalski really couldn't imagine how it felt to have your toes stepped on by someone wearing combat boots, but they soon found a rhythm and were twirling around the dance floor.

_Your eyes they shine so bright/I wanna save that light/I can't escape this now/Unless you show me how_

Just as Rico began to dip him, lips only millimeters away, Kowalski's logic kicked back in and even Rico looked a bit embarrassed. Pulling the scientist back up, allowing them to separate. Before the song had even ended, they were backed and ready to go back to the apartment, both just hoped no one would question the blushes that refused to leave their faces.

**48) Future**

It was the near death missions that always had Private questioning if he'd really end up living in Nova Scotia, happily married with a kid on the way.

**49) Break-Up**

Everyone was surprised when Marlene and Skipper called it quits, not that they had ever come out as being together it still hit hard. Skipper had said he was fine, but the sudden schedule change that put Team Bonding Week five months earlier than planned said otherwise.

**50) Coffee**

Everyone on Park Avenue knew not to accept coffee from any of the Penguins, of course they had all learned the hard way. Sardines and black coffee didn't mix well; actually sardines and coffee didn't mix period.

**51) Interruption**

"I have to say I actually had a great time tonight." Doris seemed a bit embarrassed to admit and was a little angry with herself for not accepting Kowalski's offer for a date sooner.

"Maybe tonight doesn't have to end, just yet."

"In that case, would care to come in for some coffee?" Suddenly the embarrassment was gone from Doris's tone and Kowalski found himself having trouble responding.

_I pray father please forgive me 'fore I sin/Got these sticks of dynamite and dying to light them_

"Sorry, it's probably nothing, but I need to, you know." Kowalski stumbled over his words as he searched his pockets for his phone.

"Goodnight, Nick." Then Doris went in to her apartment without even a goodnight kiss, just as Kowalski found his phone. If someone wasn't short of dying, he was going to kill Rico.

**52) Saturday Night**

Skipper and Kowalski just didn't see the fun of going to bars and clubs on Saturday nights; they would leave that to the party crew. Whose four key members consisted of Juilen, Rico, Marlene, and for reasons that lacked all logic, Private.

**53) Tarot**

After Darla and Julien got over their initial dislike of one another, it was clear that they had a lot in common. At least until Julien destroyed Darla's tarot deck, claiming they were an insult to the Sky Spirits.

**54) Card**

Skipper could feel his eye twitch as he stared at the card on the kitchen table, the picture of a penguin and puffin beak to beak mocking him. Undercover agent or not, he was going to shoot Hans for this when he got the chance.

**55) Signals**

Private really needed to brush up on his hand signals because seeing Kowalski and Rico dressed as hula girls was not something he wanted to see again.

**56) Tattoo**

A laugh escaped Kowalski as he looked at his side in the mirror; he had been a bit unsure about letting Rico decide what would cover the dolphin tattoo he had gotten, but it was the least he could do.

"Your friend has some real talent." The tattoo artist commented and Kowalski couldn't help but agree. Instead of a baby blue dolphin, there was now a penguin, with a green mohawk and scar across its beak, holding a stick of dynamite. It was cute and rather endearing.

"Hey." Rico grinned and pulled up side shirt to show that he now had a penguin on his side as well, only with one was holding two beakers and wearing goggles.

**57) Vengeance**

Even if CENTRAAL had locked Frankie's files, Skipper would find a way to have vengeance. That Pigeon had crossed the line in Denmark and he would pay for it.

**58) Serpent**

Ever since some vandal had painted a gold snake on the door of The Groove, the whole neighbor was on edge, it was a clear sign that Savio had returned and would strike soon enough.

**59) Mural**

When Marlene wasn't working or dealing with the whole neighborhood going insane, she was working on painting a mural in her living room. So far, she only had the Statue of Liberty outlined, but she knew that one day she would have the entire New York skyline in her living room.

**50) Dia de Los Muertos**

Every year on first of November, since he had been taken from his family Rico wondered if his family still thought he was alive. Or if they had given up and were preparing an alter in his honor, in hope that at least his spirit would return home to visit.


End file.
